


云云婚约（七）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 只是个前戏要不要这么严格？





	云云婚约（七）

（七）  
“莫要拿长辈之命哄我，你若这么听话，也不会等到今日了。”  
阿云嘎滞了一滞，看来他这夫婿不只牙尖嘴利，脑袋也清醒的很。但他也不欲多做解释，只将那细长的指尖握在手中揉捏道，“你倒是看的仔细，若是我不想同你成婚，你猜谁人能逼迫我？”  
郑云龙想了一想，摇了摇头。  
“那便是了，你只需知道，你我成婚，是我心甘情愿就是。”他又为郑云龙整理了下领口，“你呢，是否甘愿？”  
郑云龙低头盯着他衣衫上的纽扣，“现在才问不嫌晚吗？”  
“大龙，我今后会对你好，你要的都会给你，不要多想了。”阿云嘎叹口气搂他入怀，不出意外的感受到那人在怀中的僵直，旁人见他们如此亲蜜，只当夫夫二人感情热络，便起哄着亲一个。  
阿云嘎见郑云龙将头别过去便知他担心自己真会在大庭广众之下吻他，只将人藏在了身后，一众笑闹挡在了身前。  
吃过宴席宾客便陆续离开，西式婚礼并无闹洞房一说，来参加婚礼的也都是有头有脸的人物，都自持着身份也无过激之举，只是阿云嘎替郑云龙挡着吃了不少酒，进了卧房走路都摇摇晃晃。  
郑云龙已洗好了在床上等他，阿云嘎醉的看不分明，只觉白纱帐内坐着个修长曼妙的人儿，影影绰绰似在向他招手，他扯掉领结跌跌撞撞的走过去钻进帐内便觉得天旋地转，扭动身子就挨到一具温热光润的躯体，闻着点若有似无的香气下身便鼓胀起来，一双大手就在那年轻充满弹性的肉体上胡乱摸索。  
郑云龙被他胡掐乱揉的发痛，伸手推他反被那人拉住扯开，一张俊脸就埋进他大腿内侧蹭着亲吻，炙热的酒气几乎要把他熏晕。  
阿云嘎闭着眼睛在那片嫩肉上舔吸啃咬，将肥润的腿根吮出一枚枚红印，郑云龙被激的眼眶发湿，下身扭动着后退被阿云嘎翻身一把搂住肥软的臀肉，脑袋就向着腿心摁去，坚挺的鼻子就隔着亵裤撞上了郑云龙已然半硬的性器。  
“别…别…”郑云龙被这一下顶的猛地缩了起来，双手推拒着腿间毛茸茸的脑袋，却不想内蒙人力气大的惊人，硬是握住他的腿窝压向郑云龙自己体侧，令他大敞四开的暴露私处。  
“阿…阿云嘎…不要…”郑云龙被这姿势羞得通红，极力想夹紧大腿，他越是反抗阿云嘎越是性起，喘着粗气就将脸压在丝软的亵裤上，隔着丝绸舔弄他的软肉，迅速将那块弄的湿成一片。  
郑云龙一个惊叫，下身抖动的如同被炭火燎烤一般，男人火热的气息喷洒在那一片敏感至极的肌肤上让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，终于在阿云嘎张口吸住他的卵球之时再也受不住这刺激，一个用力踩在阿云嘎肩头，将他猛的蹬翻出去。  
阿云嘎一个翻滚就掉到了床下，他胡乱哼了两声，脑袋懵懵的不知发生何事，嘴里嘀咕了几句郑云龙听不懂的语言，想爬起来又觉得四肢泛酸，一阵困倦袭来竟躺着睡了过去。  
郑云龙喘着气半晌才缓过来，腿间还隐隐一阵酥麻，他又羞又恼的换掉被舔的湿哒哒的亵裤，又去看阿云嘎，发现那人躺在地毯上毫无知觉地发出轻微的鼾声，也不想理他，平复了半天，翻身裹了丝被自顾自睡去。  
半夜，阿云嘎口干舌燥浑身酸痛的醒来，发现自己竟躺在地下，一时也记不清昨晚发生了何事。他胡乱扯掉衣服重新爬上床，长臂一捞就将还在睡梦中的郑云龙揽入怀中。郑云龙也睡得迷迷瞪瞪，顺着那人挤到怀里，选了个舒服的姿势又昏昏睡去。  
直到日上三竿郑云龙才迷迷糊糊的睁了眼，发现两人仅着亵裤肩挨着肩，脚缠着脚，那登徒子的大手还放在自己的腰间，便猛的想起昨夜之事，他红着脸啐了一口无耻便坐起身来。  
他这一动阿云嘎也醒了，手掌下传来的柔滑触感让他不自觉捏了捏，又听见那人猫儿似的叫了两声。他这不叫还好，一叫便让本就晨勃的硬挺跳动了两下。阿云嘎哼了一声，手上用力便将人重新摁回床铺。  
“放开我阿云嘎。”  
“不放。”阿云嘎把人搂进怀里，硬挺顺着劲儿在那人大腿上磨蹭。  
郑云龙自然知道那是什么，红着耳尖骂他不要脸，阿云嘎只当听不见，捏着他身上的软肉朝他腿间挤，直到把人捏的浑身绵软，腿根的嫩肉都被磨的红了一片。  
“我不进去，夹紧了宝贝儿。”阿云嘎下半身火热的烫人，他喘着粗气按住郑云龙的身子，那硬物夹在柔软的缝隙中间吐露着粘液，阿云嘎一边挺动一边吮着他的耳垂，大手使劲捏他肥腻的臀尖，把那块软的要溢出来的脂膏揉的变形，郑云龙可怜巴巴的眼泪都快淌下来，一边推拒着那人一边又恐惧着体内涌出的潮湿，直到阿云嘎弄的他黏腻湿滑，还就着那液体掐够了腿间肥嘟嘟的细肉才终于放过他。  
佣人自是不知发生了什么，都喜气洋洋的向他俩道贺，孙婆婆放了水给郑云龙沐浴，笑眯眯的看着他下身沾着粘液红一块紫一块的，郑云龙有口难言，只能红着脸假装鸵鸟。  
婚礼三日以后小叔便启程回了老家，郑云龙难过的红了眼，周围没了一个亲人，阿云嘎又如此不要脸，每夜不把他弄到哭哭唧唧的求饶绝不收手，这日子可怎么过才好。

tbc

我真的我为了慢点搞簧折腾出一个余家小姐，然并卵…蒸煮逼的我满脑子废料


End file.
